Who's Is It?
by LittleAngel243
Summary: Jack is expecting! But who's kid is it? He slept with three different boys around the right time, so which one is the other father? Follow Jack as he struggles to find the father, Keep the kid alive and get enough money to pay for both of them.
1. Chapter 1

Jack looked at David before kissing him again. They broke apart for breath just moments later.

"I need you now." Jack said to Dave. "Not unless you beg on your knees." He said stubbornly.

Jack got down on his knees. "Please David, ruler of this household, I need you." "Better, but try for polite, m'kay?" " Pretty please with a cherry on top?" "Sure, good enough."

Jack cheered and David got down on all fours. Jack undressed David, then himself. Jack grabbed his friend's hips and pushed in. In, out, in, out. It continued for a while, before Jack's speed increased and he finally came, bringing David with him.

The both lay panting for a while, before Jack noticed David's (Boing noise here) was coming back. He smirked "I can help you with that." he said. David didn't say anything, but nodded his head.

Jack pulled out of David and laid down on his stomach with his legs apart. David looked at him then crawled over on all fours. He arched his back over Jack, grabbed his hips and thrust in. David grasped the scruff of Jack's neck in his teeth and made a purring sound. Jack whimpered and moaned. He wriggled under David. David kept increasing his speed. They came with screams soon after.

"This is wrong." David said. "So?" asked Jack. "If they lock us up, they'll put us in the same room."


	2. Chapter 2

Racetrack and Jack hurried up the stairs to the bedroom. Inside, they closed and locked the door and began to undress each other. Fully nude, Racetrack pushed Jack onto the nearest bed. He didn't hesitate, he thrust in deep. They kept the pace up for about five minutes, Race driven on by Jack's moans and pleas. Race nibbled Jack's ear gently and whispered "I love you"s into it. Jack pushed up with his back, and came with a strangled cry of "Race!" Which pushes the other boy over the edge and he came inside Jack. They move to Race's bed and fell asleep there.

Blink came into the lodging house and went upstairs. When he saw Jack and Racetrack, on his bed, curled into one another, he smiled softly and blew out the candle before leaving them.


	3. Chapter 3

Spot was more of an accident. Jack was over talking to him about the strike for the second time that week. Suddenly, Spot pushed Jack over against a wall and licked his neck. "I need you to do something very special for me before I can join this strike of yours." He whispered huskily in Jack's ear. "I need you to take me." Jack nodded. They needed Brooklyn to be there to back them up when things got out of hand. Brooklyn had a tendency that if you gave them the right thing, they would show up right when someone was praying that they would come.

Spot pushed Jack onto the ground and undressed him, then himself. Jack spread his legs apart. Spot looked at him and smirked before pushing in. He moaned from the sensation. "Come on, Jack, don't let me down, I need a new heir to Brooklyn." Jack moaned and thrusted his hips up. Spot himself had a knack for finding the spot on his partner's neck that would make them come. He found it on Jack quickly and nipped it lightly then he bit it. Jack came which made Spot jump off the edge after him. The where both panting slightly and Jack was grinning like an idiot.

One day, about three months later, Jack woke up feeling like garbage. He tried to hide it, but Snoddy noticed when Jack lagged behind selling papers and didn't pick a fight with the Delanceys. He looked at Jack during a lag in sales and it clicked. The weight gain, the sudden sickness, the slowness and the tiredness, it all clicked now. Jack was pregnant. "Jack! Hey Jack!" he yelled. Jack stopped and waited for Snoddy to catch up. "I think I know why you haven't been yourself lately! You're pregnant!" Jack stared at him in shock. "How many people have you slept with?" "Only three, David, Racetrack and Spot." "Who did you do it with more?" "None, I slept with each one one time." He then threw up on Snoddy's foot.


	4. Chapter 4

Three months after, Jack finally thought it was the right time to tell each of the possible fathers about the baby. He gathered Race and David into a room, he would deal with Spot later. "I have slept with both of you about the right time, so I thought I should tell you at the same time. I'm pregnant." They both stared at him in shock. "Well, who's kid is it?" Racetrack demanded. Jack looked at him and said "Well, I don't know who's it is, but Spot says he needs an heir to Brooklyn." "It could be his too?" "Well, I had to or he wouldn't join us." Racetrack rolled his eyes.

Now he just had to tell Spot.

"Spot!" Jack hollered up "Spot, I need to tell you something!" Spot jumped down from his perch on the bridge. "What is it?" he asked irritably. "You know how six months ago, you told me you needed something from me before you joined us?" "Yeah, so?" "Well, you see, I'm pregnant." Spot looked at him. "No, no,no." he muttered "But you're a guy, you can't possibly be pregnant!" "Well I am." "I don't know about this, I think you should get rid of it." "You were the one who wanted it!" "Jack, I need to tell you something, because you are pregnant by me, I can't stick around, I have a reputation for lovin' 'em and leavin' 'em. I can't risk that, therefore, you're on your own with this one." "Oh no, you are staying and claiming it as your own!" "My reputation is way more important than your baby."

"It is yours. It is your heir to this bucket of trash you call Boobyn!" "It's Brooklyn!" Spot yelled and hit Jack in the face, Jack stared at him "Maybe I'll just tell it that it's other father was an irresponsible jackass slut with no sign of respect and that he was too weak to own up to being it's father, because that's what you are and I hate you!" He screamed, tears in his eyes, before running away.

**1 month later**

"I'm really worried." Said David. "He's been missing for two months and on top of that, he's pregnant!" "David," Racetrack said, "If there is one thing I know, it's not to be afraid for Jack, he can take care of himself and whoever comes along. He probably just got a one-way ticket to whatever place he's always wanted to go and jumped on the chance. Knowing what's on Jack's mind is like gambling, very hard at first, but it gets easier as you get to know him better." David looked him in the eye and said "I know, but what if the baby was born early? What if while he was recuperating, something stole the baby and ate it?" "He's probably just in Central Park calming down. He'll come back to us when he's ready." Racetrack was one of the best at calming people and animals down, it was a skill he'd learned from being around horses so much. If Jack wasn't there and someone started getting upset, they would call in Racetrack. If Race couldn't calm them down, nobody could.

** Meanwhile:** Jack was, in fact, in Central Park, though where he couldn't tell you even if he wanted to. He felt like crying, this wasn't what he wanted for the baby. He'd lost weight, but he knew how to survive on his own, because that's how it had been most of his life, him with no one else, running from the bulls, that was before he met David. The day after, he had been dragged home with him and been given the best, biggest meal of his life. Right then he knew he had found something special, a family, the only reason he had smiled at Sarah was because she had been there first, so he wanted to show that he posed no threat to her and she had smiled at him first, so it was only polite that he smile back. They had fed him everyday since, until that day that he had run because of Spot. Now he was lost, alone, cold, wet, hungry and miserable. He wished he had taken that turn towards David's house, showed up on his doorstep. Someone tapped him on the shoulder he whirled around, ready to fight. When he saw who it was, he relaxed. It was Sarah! "Jack, come home." She said softly. And hauled him up. "Even Racetrack can't calm David down, he says only seeing you at home, safe and sound cant calm him down, he's putting his health at risk worrying." She told him and started leading him home. "So why did you run?" she asked. "Well Spot told me that I was a guy, so I couldn't be pregnant, so I told him I was and he told me that I should just get rid of it. I told him that he was the one who wanted it and he told me that because I was pregnant by me, he had to leave because of his reputation and that I was on my own with it. I told him he had to stay and help raise it, then he said that his reputation is more important than a baby, so I told him that it's his child and his heir to that pile of trash he calls Boobyn and he screamed at me that it was Brooklyn and slapped me in the face and I told him that I would tell the baby that it's father was an irresponsible jackass slut who was too weak to stay and be a good father to it. And ran away, I thought I heard someone chasing me, and I didn't want to lead them to you guys, because Brooklyn is mostly made up of murderers and repeat thieves, so I kept running and went to Central Park, where I was wandering around until you found me."

"Jack, that was David chasing you, he was on his way to Brooklyn to find you because he wanted to protect you, he saw you running and ran after you, he hid in an alley so that he wouldn't get run over by you. You out ran him and he lost you." She explained gently.

As soon as he was inside, he got swept up in a whirlwind of hugs. He scooped Les up and Les asked him where the baby was. "Still inside, Les." he said before hugging him tightly and putting him down to go see a rather annoyed looking David. He hugged David, then saw Spot in the kitchen, who looked at him like he was sorry. David told him that after he had lost him, he went to talk to Spot to see what had happened. He had been staying over until they found Jack so he could apologize and then they would let him go back to Brooklyn. "Sorry I told you to get rid of the baby and slapped you and yelled at you and I realized my reputation is not more important than the baby." he said. "It's alright, just don't do it again." Jack responded. Spot nodded and Jack moved forward to hug Spot. Spot was a little shocked at first, but quickly started to hug him back.


	5. Chapter 5

**Lookie here! I'm not dead! Yay! Alisa is my real name, and you say it "A Lee sa" or remember it as "One Lisa, A Lisa".**

At eight months along, Jack went into labour.

Jack was at the distribution center, about to buy his papers.

"Heya, Weasel, could I get-OUCH!" He said, doubling over in pain. Mush, being a total sweetheart, came up to him and asked him gently, "Jack, are you all right?", careful not to hurt him. Once everybody learned Jack was pregnant, they had still joked around with him, but were more careful around him.

"Mush, I-I think the baby's coming!" Jack was panicking. Mush held him and rubbed circles on Jack's back. Jack started sobbing in utter pain and embarassment. The baby just had to come in front of the guys! His face was a shade of scarlet that no one had seen on him since he announced he was pregnant.

Mush and Blink supported him down the stairs to the basement of the center.

"So, uh, quick question: how are we going to help Jack get the baby out without seeing his bits?" Blink asked on the way down the stairs. After they got Jack settled on the small cot, Blink went up to get Racetrack and David, then sent Snipeshooter and Boots to get Spot. About 20 minutes later, they returned from Brooklyn.

"Dammit, Jackson!" Spot said, "You weren't due for another month!"

"I know, I know!" said Jack.

"Alright! Listen up!" Blink cried above the yelling. Everybody piped down."Who's going to help get this kid out of Jack?" Nothing happened. "Who is it? Who ever is going to do this, step ahead of the crowd!" screamed Spot at the top of his lungs, hat off, looking furious, a trick he had perfected. Everybody stepped backwards. "Fine, then." He said, "I'll do it."

Jack had his legs up and was doing crunches. He was pushing as hard as he could. "Dammit, Jackie Boy! Push harder!" He said, pushing Jack's legs up higher.

"Dammit, Gabriel!" Jack yelled back, "That hurt!" There were some snickers and Spot shot them a harsh look, quieting them down. Currently, Jack had a death grip on David's hand with one of his own and the other hand was crushing the life out of Racetrack, who would be considered lucky if he survived the ordeal.

Just when everybody was about to give up hope, Crutchy fought his way to the front.

"Come on Jack, you can do it!" he said. Jack looked over and nodded, giving one final push, the hardest he had done. With that, the baby's head popped out . The rest was easy going.

Jack was holding the baby boy and rocking him when he cried out in pain again. Everybody turned around and saw another baby crowning. Mush gasped loudly and started cheering the baby on. That was all the baby needed because the second push and she was pretty much out.

"It's a girl!" Blink cried. The entire crowd started whispering among themselves. They had never had a girl newsy born to two newsies before, the girls had all either migrated from other parts of New York or anywhere else in the world, never had one been born here. There might have been arguing over whose daughter she was.

Had she not been a mirror-image of Spot.

There was about ten minutes of peace. Soon, however, another Spot mini-me started to show it's face. Again, it was a girl, identical to the other. Except that she had lighter hair, but only by about four shades of blond.

"So, what are you gonna name them?" Race asked.

"The boy I think I'll call Santa Fe," every one groaned. "The one with the light blond hair is Brooklyn and that leaves one girl. I need name suggestions for her." Crutchy called out, "How about Alisa?"

"That is a very good name, thank you!" Jack said, extremely tired.


End file.
